Rosalina's Story: The Guardian of the Stars
by StarGuardian7
Summary: Before Rosalina was the Princess of the Stars, she was just a normal girl, living a normal life. Until she met a certain luma who changed her life forever. This her story and the story of the creating of the Comet Observatory. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.
1. Prologue: Searching

In a distant part of the galaxy, a small creature flew over a green patch of grass, moving quickly towards what appeared to be a metallic mushroom. The creature had not a care for anything in life. He knew that he could survive on the star bits that somehow came to him when he needed them. His one concern in life though was finding someone. He knew not what she looked like, nor what her name was. All he knew was he had to find her, even if he spent another couple centuries finding her. He came to metallic mushroom, which had small circles on the sides, windows without any glass. He peered inside and cried out gently "Momma? Momma, are you in here?"

Silence was the only response to his question. He entered the mushroom, curious to know what it was. "What is this metal thingy? After staring around the objects interior, it slowly dawned upon him what he was in. "This is a shaceship, just like I heard of!" Where he had heard of such a thing, he did not know. But this "Spaceship" was interesting to him. Luma's are capable of traveling at speeds faster than light, when traversing the galaxy. But Lumas, creating their own energy, could not travel as fast as a spaceship powered by the Stars. The Luma thought and suddenly an idea came to him. "What if I use this ship to find Momma?"

(A/N: This is not my first Fanfic I've made, but it will be the first I finish. I hope to get positive reviews for it. The plot gets more exciting later on.)


	2. Chapter One: Schoolgirl

_Something is heading towards Earth. Scientists knew neither what nor why this object suddenly appeared in the sky. It was nearing Jupiter and passing it quickly. Soon it would reach Earth at an incredible velocity. Whether or not this object was dangerous was_-

"ROSALINA!" an elderly female voice shouted.

The girl started and stared at the teacher, who was leaning over her.

"I'm fairly certain that creative writing, however interesting, has very little to do with physics, let alone Newton's Second Law of Motion," the teacher frowned. The rest of the class laughed at the girl. The girl tried to shrink in her desk. She hated attention, especially because of how uncomfortable she was around people. She has cyan blue eyes shaped like almonds and platinum blonde hair, pulled behind her head into a ponytail. She was average height, nearing her sixteenth birthday, and the top of her class at the prestigous Stansbury Boarding School, a school for child genii.

"Since your leaving for Summer break tomorrow, I'll let you off with a warning: don't let me catch you doing this again next year," the teacher huffed.

"Yes Mrs. Komachi," Rosalina responded. She tried to hold back a sigh. Something just hadn't seemed right all week. She didn't know what, but something seemed wrong. Not bad... just different. Way too unusual. She loooked at the notes she was taking. _I could have sworn that I was writing down notes_ she thought. This wasn't the first occurence of strange events. Like during Ceramics class, the only thing she could make were stars. No matter what she did, it came out as a star. Her teacher said she never seen a student find twelve different ways to make a star in one day. During Chemistry class she tried making sulfuric acid using copper sulfate, and instead made a mushroom cloud explosion that resulted in a class evacuation. To top it off, during dodgeball every ball that hit her imploded on impact. The teachers surmised that the balls were really old and they simply burst, but Rosalina wasn't so sure. She had been sent to the principal's office more times that week than in her life.

_Its nothing, Rosalina. Just a coincidence. They are all coincedences_ she tried telling herself. She still wasn't convinced. Shaking her head, she resumed writing the proper notes.

The school bell rang and Rosalina threw her books into her bag, glad that the day was finally over. She was going home to her family during the summer and life would be normal again. She threw her backpack on and was walking out the door when the teacher stopped her.

"Oh, Rosalina, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Trying not to look crestfallen, she replied "Yes Mrs. Komachi." The rest of the class left.

"Rosalina, I understand your having a hard week, but spacing off in class is not-"

"I wasn't spacing off, Mrs. Komachi."

Mrs. Komachi shot Rosalina a I-don't-believe-you look. "When you focus on class you look straight at me or the board. Today you kept looking around the room or out the window. What was our lesson even covering?"

Rosalina hesitated at this. "W-Well we were... um discussing the... umm electromagnetic spectrum and umm... how it... umm-"

"I rest my case. These notes are for your summer homework, just to remind you. This is unusual for you Rosalina. Is there something that I need to know about?"

Rosalina shook her head, "No. I just having been feeling like myself all week."

"Was it the mushroom cloud that did it?" Mrs Komachi smiled. "If that's you concern, then just so you know I gave you an A because of the physical impossibility of it. That was the funniest thing that happened in my class since one of my students colored the principal blue using Vanadyl Sulfate, water, and a smoke bomb," she chuckled to herself.

"Thank you for not failing me, Mrs. Komachi."

She leaned forward, "Are you sure your fine, Rosalina? Are you...nervous about seeing your family? I understand its difficult seeing them after so long."

"No Mrs. Komachi. I'm happy I get to see them. I've waited for it all semester!"

Mrs. Komachi sat back and smiled. "Enjoy your Summer Vacation then. If... you have anything you want... or need to tell me, feel free to call me or the school during the summer. You may go."

Rosalina smiled, thanked her, and almost ran out the door and into her dorm room. Throwing off her school uniform (_stupid skirt and shirt _Rosalina thought) and pulling on a blue dress that she loved. It belonged to her grandmother, and her mother, and even further than that. It was a wedding dress and a dress for casual occasions. No matter where she wore it, it seemed to fit her perfectly. She flopped onto her bed and looked at the picture in the frame on the dresser next to her. Her parents were in the picture, smiling at her. Her father was a tall guy, with a mustache and stocky build. He had a smile and twinkle in his eyes that showed he loved his wife and daughter. Next to him was Mom, when she was still with him. It had been long since Rosalina last saw her Mom. But where she was now... at least Rosalina knew in her heart it was somewhere good. A place where they would all meet again. Rosalina sighed and rolled over. The bus to the airport wouldn't come by until tomorrow. Rosalina closed her eyes sleep to away the end of the school year.


	3. Chapter Two: Planes and Shooting Stars

Rosalina slumped over her bed. The day had been long and exciting. But somehow she still seemed awkward around her dad. The plane flight was a long one, longer than she remembered. Maybe that was because she couldn't sleep the entire time. Landing to find that her dad was caught in traffic was annoying. Her father was never late for anything, but this one instance he ended up an hour late because of a traffic accident. After arriving in a small van, she and her dad made some small talk about home and school. Her father once was a great lawyer and even a mayor. But now he's just a sci-fi author. He lived alone in a small house on the outskirts. Rosalina spent all year at boarding school, her brother was in the Navy, and Momma... Rosalina shook her head to avoid thinking about it.

She had come home to find a small surprise welcome awaited her; her brother Allen had come home on leave for Summer break. Being in the Navy, he was constantly moving around the world, so he seldom came home. After the welcome home, they ate as a family for the first time in nearly three years. Naturaly the topics changed between Allen's adventures and Dad's novel. Rosalina watched in silence until her brother turned towards her.

"Rose, how's school been?"

"I thought I told you never to call me that!" she muttered under her breath. "Its been fine," she said aloud.

Her father jumped in. "She's been getting all A's this year. Her teacher told me yesterday."

Rosalina looked at him. "You talked with my teachers?"

He nodded. "They called me about the mushroom cloud. How the heck do you do that?!" he burst out laughing.

"Its not funny! I nearly got in trouble for that!" she said as her dad told Allen what happened.

Allen laughed and looked at her. "How big was it?"

"About three feet wide," she mumbled.

They started laughing again. "Ahh... Rose, don't take it personally," Allen said wiping tears from his eyes. "Its just funny when you think about it. So how are your friends doing?" he asked looking intently.

Rosalina gulped at this, then stared at her plate. "T-they're fine."

He arched an eyebrow at this. "Really? How many did you make this year?" Rosalina ignored him and played with her peas. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry. "Rose, I asked you a question. Don't ignore your older brother."

"I... I made a few."

"How many?" her father asked.

Rosalina shrunk at their intense looks. "D-does it matter?"

Allen looked her squarly in the eyes. "You didn't make any friends, did you?"

Rosalina hung her head in defeat. "So what?" She waited for the thunder.

Silence. She looked up as her dad grumpily handed Allen a fifty dollar bill. "YOU JERKS!" she yelled, standing up and knocking her chair over. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Tears came down her cheeks as she slowly slid down against the door and curled up. Her father had been insisting for years that she make friends and she nearly did. But after Meggie... it just was hard to trust anyone anymore. But for Allen and her dad to make a _bet_... that was just mean. Hours passed, her dad and Allen tried to come in, but the lock held them away.

That's when she noticed her father's telescope. Although he kept yelling at her to leave it alone, everytime she was home she would take it into her room and look at the stars. Her dad must've decided to let her use it during break.

Crossing the room and peering through the telescope, she watched her favorite constellations. No matter how far they were, Rosalina always dreamed of someday reaching those stars. Smilling, she peered at Jupiter. Surprisingly, it wasn't Jupiter that caught her eye. It was the small shooting star next to it.

A shooting star? It seemed to be somthing else... she shook the strange thoughts out her head. That story earlier had nothing to do with it.

However, as she turned again in her bed, she couldn't shake off the feeling that once again, the extraordinary would happen.


	4. Chapter Three: Meteors

_Diary Entry  
May, Twentieth_

_Dear Diary, today (okay, technically yesterday but its not dawn yet) I arrived home to find my brother Allen waiting for me. School has been long and hard, with many surprises. This week has been surprising in all. I know I haven't written in you since school started but thats because I didn't know what to write. Nothing has changed; still no friends, the girls at school tease and bully me. I spent all my time in the library. Until this week, nothing was different than before. This week a few strange things occured at school. I made a nuclear mushroom cloud in science and destroyed all the dodgeballs. But what is most interesting is the sci-fi story I was absent-mindedly writing. I wrote about an object passing Jupiter and heading towards Earth at colossal speed. Here at home dad left his telescope in my room (I was shocked at this!) so I peered into it. Something _was _flying around Jupiter and I'm sure that it was more than a shooting star. I spent several hours peering through the telescope, when I saw the object near Earth at 3:02 a.m. pacific standard time. My father knocked and I let him in. He noticed the shooting star too. I almost told him about the strange story I wrote earlier but decided against it. At 3:47 a.m. this object came entered the atmosphere and was visible to the naked eye. At 4:01 a.m. it was clearly a small meteor and it was nearing my house! It landed somewhere in the mountain forest and the shockwave was felt all the way here (the news later reported shockwaves for over 5 miles). After seeing the news cautioned citizens to avoid the crater, dad sent me to bed (Allen was asleep the entire time: being near 5 inch guns must've made him a heavy sleeper). Unable to sleep, I decided to write this down. I only have one last thing to write: 5:19 a.m. Rosalina heads to the impact crater, leaving a note for her family on the refrigerator door._

_-Rosalina_

Rosalina finished writing this and smiled, put on her shoes then slipped down the stairs, pinned a paper on the fridge with a magnet, and ran outside to find the meteor, not bothering to change out of her nightgown. Her home, being on a hill that overlooked the city from a distance, gave her a wonderful backyard with no fences or limits. Running down towards the left of the house, she came to the edge of a grove of trees, leading off into who knows where. This mountain forest was small but the trees were close enough to hide whatever lay within it. Smiling, Rosalina walked into the cluster of trees in search of the crater.

The forest was quiet and calm; only here had Rosalina ever truly felt peace. When she was younger she would often wander in the forest, searching for new things everyday. But that was before her mom had left. _Perhaps I should visit her spot, _Rosalin thought. At the top of the mountain was a single pine tree, overlooking the entire city. That tree was the highest point in the city, where few visitors ever came because there were no trails or roads. Rosalina decided on visiting the spot if she didn't find the meteor.

When Rosalina looked up between the branches, the sun was high in the sky; it was already close to noon. Her stomach grumbling at her, Rosalina slumped against one of the trees.

_I've looked high and low and still no sign of a crater. Wouldn't a meteor create a crater that would be _easy_ to find?! _Sighing, she grabbed a scorched branch and threw it. _Wait, scorched?  
_

She grabbed the branch and examined it. The branch looked like it had been burned but not set on fire. Grinning widely, she got up. _A charred branch without being burned must mean something hot was nearby._ She examined the area and noticed all the trees were leaning away from an area. _Almost like they were blown back by a shockwave_.

She hurried to the center, joy and excitement rising in her chest.

(A/N: Thank you readers for the wait. This chapter was delayed because I lost the original work, and upon examining the timeline, noticed an error. Instead of the story taking place during the winter like originally planned, the story will be during the summer. Also, I am excited for the positive reviews and the views this story has received. I'll be back soon with the next chapter!)


	5. Chapter Four: Child From the Heavens

(A/N: Dear readers, the long awaited update has come! I am excited to announce that although this chapter has taken a long time to create, I was busy developing the ending timeline. The series timeline is now complete and the next chapters will follow smoothly.)

Rosalina found the crater. Or what would have been a crater had there been one. Instead the heat of the impact had burned away everything within a fifty foot diameter. _Strange,_ Rosalina thought, _the blast radius should have been far bigger. And where's the crater?_ In the center of the burned forest was a broken metal object that Rosalina took to be a car that looked like it had been dropped off of a skyscraper.

Trying to suppress her disappointment. she went up to the car only to realize it wasn't what she first thought. _Its... a metal... mushroom,_ she thought. Renewed with curiosity, she climbed over the broken object and peered into one of the windows. _Wait...windows?_

_"_Hello? Is anybody in there?" she called.

A small sniffle responded. "Momma?"

_Oh God, its a KID!_ "Where are you? I can't see you!"

The voice perked up. "Mommy, is that you?"

"No, come on out. I'll help you find her."

A glowing light appeared and flew past Rosalina's head, leaving the mushroom. Frightened and slightly dazed, Rosalina leapt back and examined the floating, glowing object in front of her. This creature, whatever it was, was shaped like a star with a mouth and eyes. There were tear drops flowing from its eyes, and Rosalina knew that this star creature was a child. "What's your name? Are you lost?" Rosalina asked the star child.

"I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child.

_I don't know what he is, but he's alone and I can't let him get taken away by any scientists or government agents,_ Rosalina thought. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," she promised Luma. Reaching out, she grabbed Luma's hand (if it could be called that) with her pinky, crossing it just like she did with her mom.

"What are you doing?" the Luma tilted, slightly puzzled.

"This means I'm keeping my promise to you. Do you know what comet your momma is on?"

"No. But I know she's waiting for me."

"Well if your here waiting, she can't take too long."

Luma seemed doubtful, but hopeful at the same time.

"I'm sure we can find her," Rosalina insisted. "I know, we can borrow my dad's telescope! He won't mind."

Luma smiled and hugged Rosalina. "Thank you for waiting with me. What can I call you?"

"My name is Rosalina."

Hours passed, Rosalina and Luma took turns asking eachother questions. Slowly Rosalina learned the truth of the meteor. It was no meteor at all, but Luma crashing. That was why the mushroom looked broken (even rusted as it was). Luma had not intended to crash but to simply fly over the planet in search of his mother. However, he barely knew how to fly the starship (as he called it). When he crashed, the ship softened its own impact by some unknown method (Luma seemed unable to explain) which prevented Luma from being injured or a crater forming.

Rosalina did her best to explain her world to the tiny creature, but he clearly did not understand much of it. Although the starship must be far advanced technology, Luma did not understand simple concepts such as steam power or electricity.

"Luma, how can you understand what I'm saying? I mean you _are_ from a different planet and all."

"Lumas speak Asteri," he tilted his head, confused by the question.

"What's Asteri?"

"Asteri is known by all creatures. It conveys meanings instead of ideas."

Rosalina pondered this for a moment, then smiled, shaking her head. "I'm still confused, but if you say so." She looked above her, noticing the sun was in the middle of the sky. "Dear me, its getting late. I haven't even come back for lunch yet. Dad's gonna kill me. Luma, please wait here. I'll be back later tonight, with my dad's telescope. We can look for your momma then!"

Luma smiled. "I'll wait."

Rosalina smiled, hugged Luma and left him. _He's so sweet and kind. Just like a child would be. Deep down, I guess everyone is the same. We all want someone to hold our hand and be there for us. The poor guy has been alone for so long, searching for his mom. I have to help him find her. No matter what it takes, I must keep my promise to him._


	6. Chapter Five: Old and New Friends

Her father grounded the moment she entered the door.

"ROSALINA AURORA! YOUR GROUNDED!" an angry voice roared from the living room. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Rosalina bit her lip and walked cautiously into the living room. Her dad waited in there, his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you think you were doing leaving the house like that?"

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I don't need somebody to hold my hand everywhere I go," Rosalina countered.

Her father held up the note Rosalina pinned onto the fridge. "'I've gone out to find the meteor. Be back later.' Do you have any idea how concerned I was for you? The mayor ordered all citizens to remain out of the forest until officials can inspect the crater."

"The _mayor_ ordered that? Why?"

"Officials have not released details yet," Allen's voice came from the kitchen. "But news reported that astronomists were silenced."

"I'd say the government is hiding something and doesn't want anyone to know," her father said as Allen walked in with a PBJ sandwich in his mouth. "But what it might be is a mystery."

"Maybe the meteor was really a spaceship," Allen said turning on a flashlight under his face. "Aliens are real and they are invading us!"

"Woah, wait. Where'd you get the flashlight?"

"Dad, the laws of physics have already been broken this week. Don't question him," Rosalina stated.

Her father was shocked enough by her statement that he forgot to be mad. "Don't be silly. You know better than I do that the laws of physics can't be broken."

"Dad, you know better than I do that laws were made to be broken," Rosalina countered.

"Laws are not made to be broken, be it legal or physical laws. Now go up to your room. Your grounded for a week."

"A week?! But I was only gone for a few hours."

"Actually its nearly two in the afternoon," Allen commented, biting on his sandwich. "And you left around five this morning. I heard you."

"Allen," his dad growled warningly. "Don't give me reason to ground you too."

"What? I couldn't get dressed fast enough to stop her. And I thought she would be right back. She's sixteen."

Her Dad locked eyes with Allen and pointed for Rosalina to go up. Hanging her head dejectedly, she walked up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Why did her dad and Allen always butt heads. Men can be so stupid. Lying on her bed she realized how tired she really was. It wasn't long before exhaustion caught up with her and her eyes slowly closed.

A loud knocking startled Rosalina and she screamed. She stopped and then looked around her room. Her clock said it was four p.m. she breathed deeply and then the knocking changed to booming. Startled again, she nearly fell off her bed trying to open the door.

"-it Rosalina! Don't scream like that!" Allen said as she opened the door.

"Sorry."

"Well thats okay I guess. Get in the car. We're going into town."

"Town? Why?"

"Dad asked me to take the old van to the shop. It needs a realignment. I thought you might want to drive."

"Two problems with that. One, I'm grounded. Two, I can't drive," she said as she counted on her fingers.

"I asked Dad to let me take you."

"There's still number two."

"Why can't you drive?"

"I don't have a license," Rosalina frowned.

"Why?"

"My birthday was during school."

"Oh, yeah. Your still coming."

"I don't want to."

"I wasn't asking you. Get in the car."

Rosalina wasn't in the mood for an argument, so she silently agreed. During the drive Allen tried to make small talk but soon quieted when she didn't talk back. So they drove silently until they arrived at place called _Tony's Auto Shop_.

"Neighborhood shop?" Rosalina asked.

"Dad said to come here," Allen walked in. Rosalina walked in through the door. The building was cozy enough but there were tools and parts everywhere. The place looked like a typical repair shop. Allen walked up to a man who was working on a car.

At this point Rosalina dismissed the two of them and found a chair to sit in. Soon a head appeared from under the car and hit the underside of the car when it saw Rosalina. Trying to ignore them, Rosalina stared out the window when a voice yelled, "Rose! Oh god its you!" She turned just in time to get caught in a bear hug.


	7. Chapter Six: Family, Friends, and Fights

Rosalina's initial instinct was to scream. But her mind doubted her instincts so instead she asked the obvious question.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man let go of her, seemingly embarrassed. He tried to hide it by answering, "Rose, its me. Jeremy. Remember, from elementary school?"

Rosalina stared blankly at the man. Then his blue eyes, his muddy brown hair, his smile... the name. Everything clicked in her mind.

She jumped up and clocked him in the jaw, then ran out of the building as fast as she could in high heels.

The mechanic and Allen, who were watching, laughed at this. "Hey Jeremy, I never knew you had a way with women," the mechanic mocked.

"Not funny, Tony!" Jeremy yelled over his shoulder as he ran after Rosalina.

Rosalina made it to the streetlight when the jerk came up to her.

"Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?"

"Its none of your concern," she said bitterly. She might have slipped away had she not missed her timing on the light.

"What did I do?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

Rosalina remained silent. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she could recognize the same boy she had known since she was four.

"Look, Rose. I'm really sorry for what-"

"DON'T CALL ME ROSE!" she yelled at him. "Nobody ever gets to call me that again!"

"Rosalina I-"

"Shut up and leave me alone! I never wanted to see your sorry face again, after what happened."

Jeremy looked at his feet. "I thought... well... after all this time... you might have forgiven me."

Rosalina shot him a murderous look. Jeremy kept silent. _He's an idiot to think I would forgive him_, Rosalina thought to herself. One of her memories flashed in her head: A burning house, a woman screaming her name, and a laughing little girl. She shoved that memory away. Meggie was a psychopath, and Rosalina was content with never seeing her again. She looked at Jeremy again. He wasn't to blame, she supposed. But the whole incident was still because of him. Rosalina wanted to tell him something. But she wasn't sure what. Something to fix everything? No, what happened she still couldn't forgive him. "I can't forgive you for what happened."

Jeremy hung his head shamefully. "I didn't know," was all he could say. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. But you moved away and nobody told me where."

"You were crazy to have thought I wanted to see you after all that."

"Where did you go? For the longest time I hoped to see you in high school. But you never went."

"I go to a boarding school now."

"I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say." He turned around and walked away.

Rosalina stared at him. He was crazier than Allen. Allen! She ran back into the shop where her brother and the mechanic -Tony, she supposed- were chatting. She charged at him and her heels slipped and she careened onto a chair. Allen ran over to her, helping her up while laughing at her.

Her response was to sock him squarely in the jaw. "You prig! You knew Jeremy worked here this whole time!"

He looked calmly at her, ignoring the bruise on his jaw. "So?"

"You know I didn't want to see him!"

"Didn't or don't?"

"It doesn't matter! Either way your a cocky jerk!"

He responded with a wide grin that stretched ear to ear. "Yes. Yes I am."

The wind left her sails. She couldn't agrue with the moron. His grin and stupid bluntness were impossible to stay mad at. "The car didn't need alignment, did it?" she asked, trying to stay accusational.

"Nope."

"Why did you take me here then?"

"I thought you needed a friend."

"So you drag me along to speak with someone I never wanted to see again?"

"Exactly."

"Your an idiot."

"I also hated the thought of you stuck in your room alone during vacation."

"So you told Dad you were going to the shop and taking me?"

"Yep."

"If the car doesn't need aligning, then why are we hanging around here?"

"I thought I would have the car checked up. Look at a few parts. Change the oil."

"Basically we're staying here because you want me talk to Jeremy."

"Exactly."

(A/N: Another chapter done and Jeremy enters the story. What do you think happened between him and Rosalina? And what is Allen up to? Where is Luma? As always, read and review!)


End file.
